empire_roleplay_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal United World
'ROYAL UNITED WORLD' Royal United World or R.U.W is one of the biggest kingdoms in history...Is not the oldest empire but he haves the most rich culture.This empire was built by tribes that their roots was coming from the Nomad Empire...The inventor and only king is King George. Origins The most of the people was nomads of the old Nomad Empire.These nomads from old ages until now was just trying to survive under the rules of the Barbarians.A nomad,a nomad that King George was there,discover a tiny village down of the sierra of Northern warrior that was made by a tribe of people to hide from barbarians...King George and his tribe make a agreement with these people that George and his Tribe will protect the village but they will be leading both tribes...The people acccept...George was not the leader,a another man of his tribe was,but anybody can't do anything about this.In this tribe was a man...A man named Midian.That man was a farmer and helped george and the tribe to protect the village...They made walls and the village became a little town of these 2 tribes.But on a attack by the Barbarians and a arrow hitted Midian and he fell out of the walls and die...The "leader" of the tribes run away from his fear and so George lead the tribe to fight in the attack...After all this George as new leader unite some nomads with roots to the Nomad Empire and he created a nation against the Barbarians named Royal United World. The village became capital and King George name it for Midian that die as hero "Midian Village " '"First" times on the empire.' The first times on the empire was hard.They conquered places around Midian Village and they became a kingdom.The economy was low but from (2014 to 2015 real life) R.U.W had conquered a huge amount of lands.From that time a empire was born.The Desert United Kingdom hated R.U.W from the first time and they attacked them a lot of times...Jungle Tribe became allies with R.U.W against the Barbarians and the Desert United Kingdom.The economy became stronger and stronger....More people joined R.U.W and then they became the second stronger empire in the world.After a long long time the Royal United World wins a entire army of the Desert United Kingdom in the battle of the sierra of Northern warrior with a smart plan that King George thought.Now as the landmark of this battle are the two destroyed bases on the mountain range. 'Before and after the Jungle War.' R.U.W with huge economy creates culture and cultivation in Midian Village.Desert United Kindom after this huge defeat they stopped attacking to Royal United Kingdom and they just stopped contact with any way.That gives a opportunity to R.U.W to make a good economy and culture...After a long time Barbarians made a huge defeat bu R.U.W and they stopped attacking too.Barbarians stayed only to the Barbianik Peninsula and Brizquin city .Royal United World make jobs for the people and becomes number 1 country on culture and strength.After a long time a man known as Sanik he make a betrayal to King George and he got with Jungle Tribe...Royal United World and Jungle Tribe was Allies but when Sanik betray Royal United World and get to Jungle, the jungle tribe people make Sanik king and get against Royal United World! 'For a long time Jungle cause Royal United World with many ways...A attack in Midian Village happend with order of sanik only to show their strength and that attack was the spark for the Jungle War.King George declare war and the same day King George lead a army and fought in the jungle...(For more informations press the link ).After the war R.U.W won and they conquered the Jungle.Then they built cities like Seajurs City and Micety.Micety City became the capital of R.U.W and there the Royal Palace was built. 'Life in Micety Everything was good. Everybody had jobs and a nice rich life.But they had problems too like criminals,thiefs and attacks...But the economy was strong...Many shops and build was there to make the lifes easier.In front of the city is a huge palace known as the Royal Palce..."Royal" became too serious to the empire...The Royal Palace,the Royal Family ,the Royal Army ,the Royal Court ....But the Desert King started again a war on R.U.W and start attacking to different places...After some time R.U.W Conquers the Desert United Kingdom and the war ends.But the Desert King is assasinated by Dark Dictator a evil man that takes the throne and change his empire to a facist evil empire...He conquers the last Jomung Island and then the Barbianik Peninsula...Desert new capital city is Brizquin city and that means that declare war to all the nations and the Great War starts! 'Royal United World in the Great War' The Great War is keep happening so this arcticle will keep updating.When Dark Dictator stole the throne with his new capital Brizquin City have declare war to all the remaining nations with R.U.W too. Royal United World tried to avoid the war and to avoid economical crisis and loss of human lifes.But Desert started to challenge R.U.W with attacks,terrorism and more! Dictator wanted to get noticed by R.U.W and so he tried many things to pull Royal United World in this chaos and destroy their economies,to make them weaker and defeat them.The spark for the R.U.W to join was the kiddnap of General Sjaakie and some R.U.W citizents...Dictator put these guys to a prison outside the Brizquin city.So Royal United World joins the war and save the prisoners...Then they found the opportunity to make the prison their base and start the Siege of Brizquin City.After a long time Brizquin city falls but Dark Dictator takes back Dezzerz city.